Selina Winchester
by RogueRebel-501
Summary: Selina Luna is an adopted sister to the Winchesters. She was brought into the family after Sam left for college. But now he's back in the picture. But that's not what she's worried about, she's worried about her secret. A secret that only John and Dean know about. How will Sam react when he learns the secret? *I do not own Supernatural characters nor the plot, all I own is Selina*
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty,"

I felt a hit on my shoulder as I woke up.

"Wake up,"

"I'm up," I muttered as I sat up and stretched. I looked over and looked at my brother "Where are we?"

"Heading to Stanford," Dean answered as he kept his eyes on the road, he looked over when I didn't answer him back "What is it?"

"What if he doesn't…"

"Selina, he'll come back it's in his blood,"

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if he doesn't like me?"

"How can he not!" Dean tousled my hair.

"Dean!" I took his hands away "Pay attention to the road,"

"Do you want to stay here or…" Dean started as we pulled up an apartment

"Someone's got to make sure you don't get your butt kicked," I exited the Impala as we went towards Sam's apartment. I saw Dean open the window and head inside. I followed but felt uneasy that we were sneaking in, I mean couldn't we have just knocked on the door and say "Hi, Sammy," I was too much in thought that I didn't realize Sam had entered the room and was attacking Dean. I made a move to defend, but I saw Dean motion that he had it under control. Which he did once he slammed Sam on the ground.

"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean said

"Dean?" Sam asked

I rolled my eyes as Dean's only reply was to laugh

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean teased

I laughed when I saw Sam pull Dean to the floor and switch the positions.

"Or not," Dean muttered

Sam turned and took notice of me and I couldn't help but feel the need to hide

"Get off of me," Dean huffed

Sam seemed to exit his trance "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer,"

Sam saw right through the ploy and repeated the question "What the hell are you doing here?" he looked over at me "And who's she?"

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk,"

"Uh, the phone?"

"If he'd a called, would you have picked up?" I asked Sam and faced the floor when both of the boys looked at me but turned to look up as a blonde girl entered the room.

"Sam?" the blonde asked

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam introduced

I walked up to be next to Dean as he looked her up and down

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess looked over at me "You never mentioned a sister…"

"Adopted," I inputted.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," Dean said

I elbowed Dean in the gut, so he would shut up.

"Just let me put something on," Jess turned to leave but Dean stopped her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean said

I elbowed Dean again and glared back at him as he glared at me and motioned toward Sam as he finally got back on track.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you,"

"No," Sam put an arm around Jessica "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her,"

"Okay. Um John hasn't been home in a few days," I stated

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied even though he looked at Dean as he spoke.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said

Sam finally took heed of the message "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside," he lead us outside and looked behind him to make sure Jess wasn't listening in "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you,"

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help us find him,"

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton?"

I could only show a puzzled look as it was before I ever became a part of the Winchester pack.

"He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine,"

I looked at Dean as he stopped walking.

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked

"I'm not," Sam said

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good,"

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad,"

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45,"

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" we had stopped at the door that would lead us outside.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark,"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there,"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

I felt awkward and looked outside, wishing that I had stayed inside the Impala instead of following Dean on this

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find,"

I flinched and felt Dean's hand give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," we exited the door and I ran for the Impala in excitement as I breathed in the night air and felt the nightly breeze.

Sam and Dean were a bit slower. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing,"

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it," Dean argued.

Sam went silent so I just went towards the trunk of the Impala.

"I can't do this alone,"

"Yes, you can. You've got her," Sam realized I was still there "Who are you?"

"I'm Selina Luna…" I started but stopped at the last name as I wasn't sure how he would react towards me taking his family name.

"Winchester," Dean finished "She's our adopted sister. Dad took her in a little after you left,"

"And it wasn't to replace you." I blurted "Dean would never stop talking about his little brother," I smirked when I saw Sam let out a sigh

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked

Dean smirked as well as he looked through the trunk "Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

I leaned against the Impala once more as I crossed my arms.

"We were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans," Dean explained causing me to shiver as I remembered the hunt, it was not fun. But then again most cases involving witches never was.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked

Dean looked up "I'm twenty-six, dude. And she's 16," He looked back through the trunk as I poked him with the papers that he was looking for, Dean yet again tousled my hair. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA,"

I handed Sam the article about the 'Centennial Highway Disappearance' showing a picture of Andrew Carey.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam claimed

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April," I began to toss him papers as I listed the dates "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years,"

Dean picked up the pile and put them back into the folder before putting it back into the Impala "All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," he grabbed a tape recorder from the bag he had pulled out "Then I got this voicemail yesterday,"

"Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger, keep an eye on Selina,"

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam noted

Dean smiled in approval "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? Alright. I slowed the message down…"

I cleared my throat

"Selina slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what she got,"

"I can never go home…" a female voice said, each time I heard it I always got goosebumps.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing,"

"I can't" Sam turned back for his apartment

"You know. Dean's never stopped talking about you. Each time he does I couldn't help but think 'I can't wait to meet him'. I understand you might not think of me as your little sister, but with all of the stories Dean's told me, I'm glad to call you my older brother," I told Sam and turned towards the Impala to leave. We had just opened the doors when Sam finally burst in

"Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam told us.

"What's first thing on Monday?" Dean asked

"I have this… I have an interview,"

"What, a job interview? Skip it,"

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate,"

"Law school?" Dean smirked as if it were a joke

"So we got a deal or not?"


	2. Pilot 2

Pilot pt. 2

"Lord, I was a born a ramblin' man. Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can…" I stopped singing when Dean came up with what he considered breakfast.

"Hey! You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam

"No, thanks," Sam stated

"Not unless…." I started only for Dean to toss me my bacon, egg and cheese biscuit "Yes!"

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?"

Dean stayed silent

"You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean replied

"Besides, all they do is apply. It's not their fault the people send them cards," I said

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal,"

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection,"

"Why?" Dean and I asked

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

"Well, house rules, Sammy," Dean looked at me from the rear view mirror and I smiled

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," I finished

Sam only rolled his eyes as Dean started the engine "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," he complained as I began tapping out 'Back In Black' as it played through the speakers "It's Sam, okay?"

Dean purposefully turned up the music. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud,"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Thank you." Sam closed the cellphone "Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess," he turned to see that Dean wasn't paying attention and looked back to see that Selina had fallen asleep. "So what's the story?"

"What?" Dean asked

"Last I checked Dad isn't one for holding a child care center. So how did she end up here,"

Dean focused on the road once more as he let out a sigh "It was a hunt. Dad and I ran into her, she helped us and left. We ran into her again and…" Dean hesitated and looked once more at the sleeping teen in the back "She has no one, Sam. Dad was reluctant at first, but she has… talents that dad wanted to use. She saved our lives. I've grown to enjoy her company, it helped a bit… after you left,"

"Check it out," Selina stated as she sat up.

The boys looked up and saw the police cars and several officers spread out across the bridge.

"Selina," Dean said

"Stay in the car. Don't worry Dean you know how I am about these people," Selina claimed

* * *

(Selina POV)

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully?" Sam asked when he entered the Impala.

I laughed

"It's a TV series Selina watches whenever we're holed up in a motel. X-Files," Dean explained

I nodded "Who was Agent Scully?"

Dean, of course, pointed to Sam and I laughed again.

"Who's Agent Scully?" Sam asked confused only to cause me to laugh again, shaking my head that he didn't want to know.

We drove until we reached Jericho

"I'll bet you that's her," Sam said as they noticed a woman posting up missing person signs

"Yeah," Dean said

"Bet that's who?"

Dean got up and both boys walked up to a young woman

"Dean?!"

"You must be Amy," Dean greeted

"Yeah," Amy said

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his Uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy,"

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy began to walk away while Sam and Dean tried to keep pace with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto,"

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around," Sam said

Another woman joined the party "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amy said

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

Amy nodded and we all headed into a diner where I ordered another meal.

I saw Sam give me a look "High metabolism," I looked over to Dean and gave him the look telling him I was fine.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did," Amy explained

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked

Amy shook her head and began to fiddle around with her necklace "No. Nothing I can remember,"

"I like your necklace. I've got something similar," I showed Amy my pendant necklace that I've had for as long as I could remember.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff,"

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," I informed

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," Dean leaned in towards the two women "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

I saw the ladies exchange looks "What is it?"

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," Amy's friend explained

Sam and Dean worked in sync "What do they talk about?"

I smiled into my cup as I saw how they worked together. Sure me and Dean made a good team, but we didn't have the same thought process.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever,"

Once we exited the diner I looked at Dean "Research time?"

"Research time," Dean agreed and we headed for the library.

* * *

Dean was attempting to type in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search bar but it came up with 0 results.

I stuck to the back as I knew he was trying to impress his brother that he can research, but I always got stuck with that job, because Dean… well, let's just say he lacks the patience for it.

"Let me try," Sam said

"I got it," Dean argued.

I rolled my eyes and took Dean's chair to the side and motioned Sam to take over

"Dude! You're such a control freak," Dean complained

"No you just suck at looking for the right thing," I retorted

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked

"Yeah," Dean said in a sulky voice as he pouted

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam replaced murder with suicide and it popped up with one result "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river,"

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah. An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

I looked at the picture "The bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

We arrived at the bridge with the darkness of night to hide us

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," I noted

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Dean asked

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Sam walked ahead and I pulled Dean to the side.

"He's not here. Or he hasn't been here recently," I whispered to Dean, ensuring Sam could not overhear our conversation.

"You sure?" Dean asked

"Dean… I don't smell him. I smell the recent victim but I can't smell, John. I tried to follow his scent but it just disappears," I told him

Dean nodded sadly

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked as he walked back over to us

Dean seemed to answer both me and Sam "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while,"

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday..."

"Monday. Right. The interview,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know,"

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean's comment hit me even though it was turned towards Sam, Dean knew, but Sam didn't.

I knew Sam wasn't sold on the idea of me being a part of the family, but what would happen if he found out?

"And who's that?" Sam argued

"You're one of us," Dean claimed

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life,"

"You have a responsibility to..."

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back,"

I cringed when Sam brought up their mom as I knew it was a rough patch for Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him against the railing.

I put my hand on Dean's arm "Dean…" I turned and saw Constance by the railing "Dean!"

The boys turned in time to see Constance fall over the edge.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked

"I don't know," The Impala's headlights turned on "Who's driving your car?" Sam asked

Dean held his keys and we all took off running.

"Dean? Go! Go!" Sam ordered. We had nowhere else to go except over the edge.


	3. Pilot 3

Pilot Pt. 3

Sam caught me and held me against the edge of the bridge "You ok?"

I only nodded as I was in shock. We climbed up and I realized who was missing. "Dean? Dean!" I shouted I felt tears cloud my vision as I expected the worst.

"What?" Dean called out

I looked down and saw Dean covered in mud

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam asked

"I'm super," Dean shouted with sarcasm.

* * *

Once Dean was back on the bridge he took a look at the car

"Your car alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean said angrily

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

I backed away from Dean

"What?" Dean asked

"You smell like a toilet within a sewer system filled with garbage and homeless people," I muttered in disgust

"Motel it is," Dean sighed and glanced at me "and I do not smell that..." he sniffed himself and cringed "yeah...okay...I do,"

* * *

"One room, please," Dean said as he handed the Clerk his card

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The Clerk asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," As soon as Dean heard that he ran for the room that the Clerk had noted.

I pushed Dean to the side as I saw him attempting to pick the lock.

"Whoa," Sam said as he stepped inside the room.

Dean picked up a half-eaten burger and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least,"

"Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam noted as I took a look at the wall that was covered in papers about the Highway victims.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" I questioned

"Dad figured it out," Sam said

I looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white,"

Dean looked at the pictures of the victims "You sly dogs," But then I realized something

"Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have found the corpse and destroyed it," I reasoned

"She might have another weakness,"

"Well, John would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband," Sam noted as he tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive,"

"Alright. Why don't you two see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up,"

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said before Dean walked into the bathroom "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry,"

"No chick-flick moments," I said as both Sam and Dean laughed and Dean, of course, tousled my hair.

"Alright. Jerk," Sam said to Dean

"Bitch," Dean replied as he headed for the bathroom.

I looked over to see Sam looking at a picture of him and Dean sitting on John's lap. "We'll find him," I told him

"Yeah. Do you consider him your brother?" Sam questioned

I looked down as I thought it over "Yes. Dean was the only one there for me when John had originally wanted to be rid of me, that's why I'm so willing to call him my brother," I told him as he nodded at my answer.

"Get rid of you?"

I flinched as I realized my mistake "The case they were working...let's just say it was hard to say who was good and who was bad," I could tell Sam didn't fully buy my story, but before he could retort Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asked.

I made a move to answer but Dean already knew.

"I already got your order, Selina,"

I smiled at his understanding.

"No," Sam told Dean.

"Aframian's buying," Dean teased.

Sam only shook his head as Dean headed out. It seemed like only seconds until Dean called Sam. "What?"

I looked over as I saw Sam's facial expression change.

"What about you?"

I quickly darted away from the window as I saw the deputy look towards our room.

"Selina, come on,"

We quickly booked it through the bathroom window. But once I got through Sam pushed me against the wall.

"Dude… what the crap!" I argued

"Who are you?"

"You want to do this… now?"

"I can leave you here and have the cops take you,"

"And then Dean will just bring me back. Sam, I'm like a boomerang no matter how far you throw me away I will come back,"

"Who. Are. You,"

"My name is Selina Luna,"

"There is no Selina Luna… who are you?"

"I don't know,"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I shouted at him "I grew up alone. Don't know who my parents are and when I first met your dad and Dean… your dad was reluctant. But Dean… I saved his life and your Dad saw me do it and they took me in. That's the story," I told him "Sam please, just give me time and you'll love me. But you have to trust me, I'm not here to tear apart the Winchester pack,"

Sam nodded and let me go.

"Thank you. Now with Dean in questioning that will give us time to get information. So I say we find the husband,"

* * *

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked at the door of Joseph's residence

"Yeah," Joseph answered.

"I'm just wondering did you see this man by any chance?" I handed him the picture of John.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him," Joseph looked at Sam "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter,"

"That's right. We're working on a story together," Sam said

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me…"

"About your wife Constance?" I asked

"He asked me where she was buried,"

"And where is that again?" Sam questioned

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's just to make sure we get the same facts. Not saying you're a liar it's just protocol," I told him

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge?"

"And why did you move?"Sam asked.

I elbowed Sam

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," Joseph replied

I saw the wedding band and couldn't help but ask "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. The prettiest woman I ever knew,"

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked

I saw him hesitate and knew Sam did as well

"Definitely," Joseph said

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time," We walked back towards the Impala and I stopped and turned back to Mr. Welch

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All of these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story," I explained

"I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph turned to walk away but I kept going

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled but I kept on my game face

"You tell me," I said

Mr. Welch sighed "I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

"That was a dangerous game of poker back there," Sam told me as I got into the Impala.

"Got the information didn't it…" I shrugged

Sam laughed "You've been hanging around Dean too much,"

"Dean!" I quickly dug around for a cell phone and dialed the sheriff's office

"Selina…" but I silenced Sam as I heard an operator answer.

"You have to help me. I was just walking and these people began shooting each other,"

"Alright sweetheart… tell me your location," The Operator said

"Whiteford Road. I didn't want to be shot so I ran away. Oh… I think they found me,"

"Try to stay on the line with me," but at that moment I hung up and threw the cellphone out the window. Within minutes Dean called Sam and since he was driving he put it on speaker

"Fake 911 phone call? I don't know, that's pretty illegal," Dean said over the phone

"You're welcome. And you owe me, you know I hate playing the damsel in distress,"

Dean didn't laugh "Listen, we gotta talk,"

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop," Sam explained

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

I was taken aback I've never heard Dean like this, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam continued

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho,"

"What?!" Sam and I shouted

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"I've got his journal,"

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing,"

"Yeah, well, he did this time,"

I didn't pay much attention to the remainder of the conversation as I tried to wrack my brain around it. John wasn't here? Maybe I could use the journal and sniff him out? But then again what if it was like the bridge and his scent just disappears. I was dragged out of my thoughts as Sam slammed on the brakes, I looked up and saw Constance standing in front of the Impala.

Constance came up in the back seat "Take me home,"


	4. Pilot 4

**Pilot pt. 4**

"Take me home!" Constance ordered

"No," I growled at Constance as she glared at us and locked the doors.

Constance had jacked the car again and there was no way for Sam and me to get out.

"Don't do this," Sam told her

Constance looked sad "I can never go home," she sat on Sam's lap.

I tried to get to them but she had locked the seat belt and I was stuck

"Hold me. I'm so cold," Constance said

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam argued

"You will be. Just hold me,"

I heard Dean come up to the window and immediately ducked as he filled Constance with salt. I saw Sam's determination and rolled out of the Impala as he gunned the accelerator.

"Selina?" Dean called out

"I'm good," I told him as we heard the crash and ran towards the house.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" Sam said

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" As Dean helped Sam I looked over at Constance as she looked down at the picture and then back at us.

"Dean!" I shouted as a bureau crushed them against the wall. I crumpled to the floor as I felt myself grow angry at the spirit.

"I can never go home!" Constance exclaimed.

I looked up and saw Constance standing over me.

"Get away from her!" Dean ordered

I looked up at Constance and saw her taken aback. I heard rushing water and saw the water pour down the staircase.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," the children swarmed her and Constance screamed in anguish as she disappeared.

"Selina!" Dean called out, he knelt next to me "Breathe in and out,"

I nodded as I did as I was told.

Dean got up and looked to where Constance had disappeared "So this is where she drowned her kids,"

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam said

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean looked over at the Impala "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car… I'll kill you,"

* * *

Selina had fallen asleep in the back of the Impala.

Sam kept noticing the worry his brother gave her even without a word being said. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado,"

Dean nodded "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles,"

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning,"

Sam hesitated, he knew his brother meant well, but he was done hunting. "Dean, I, um…"

"You're not going,"

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there," Sam knew Dean was disappointed but what could he do, he couldn't just leave Jess.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. It's just Selina she deserves to get to know you more," Dean let out a sigh as he carried on driving "I'll take you home,"

The trio pulled up in front of Sam's apartment "Call me if you find him?"

Dean didn't even look at his brother and just nodded

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright. Sam? You know, we made a hell of a team back there,"

Sam nodded "Yeah," and he went into his apartment.

Dean sighed and headed for the open road.

"Sam," Selina called out in her sleep.

Dean couldn't help but feel bad for Selina, she had just met her brother and now Sam was leaving them… again.

"Sam!"

Dean slammed the brakes and pulled the car over. "Selina?"

Selina began to whimper

"Selina wake up,"

Selina shot up like a rocket "Dean! We have to turn around, Sam… he's in danger,"

Dean didn't have to be told twice and quickly turned the car around.

Once at the apartment they both saw the smoke, Selina gave him a look. "Go do you," he told her and she nodded and quickly ran for the apartment.

* * *

Sam looked up at his girlfriend as she was pinned to the ceiling "No!" he heard a bark and the scratching of paws at the door.

"Sam!" Dean knocked down the door and a wolf ran passed him as the ceiling burst into flames, just like his mom.

"Jess!"

Dean ran into the bedroom "Sam! Sam!" he grabbed his brother as the wolf jumped out the window chasing something.

Sam tried to stay "No! No!" he struggled to get out of his brother's grip "Jess! Jess! No!"

* * *

Firemen and policemen arrived as Sam packed the back of the Impala.

Dean was looking around and sighed in relief when he saw Selina walk towards him, but frowned as she shook her head. They both walked over to the distraught Winchester as he slammed the trunk shut

"We got work to do," Sam said simply.


	5. Wendigo

**Wendigo**

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam.

I looked at Sam as Dean asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied

"Another nightmare?" I asked.

Sam only cleared his throat

"There's no shame. Even I get them at times,"

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that," Sam said

"Just thought you might want to. Nevermind,"

"What was it about?" I asked "It helps if you talk about it,"

"It was about that night and I heard…" Sam laughed "This might sound crazy. But I heard a wolf howl,"

Dean and I gave each other a look and I decided to change the subject. "I'll drive if you're asking around,"

"No!" Dean negated.

I grumbled as I sat back into my seat as Sam grabbed the map.

"Alright, where are we?" Sam questioned

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean replied

Sam folded the map and I knew what was coming "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon,"

Dean let out a sigh "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first,"

"Dad disappearing- and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do,"

I looked over at Dean as his statement seemed to be just a way for him to reassure himself that it was true.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge. There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked

We parked next to the Ranger Station. Sam had gotten out and was looking at a map of the forest "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place,"

I looked over and saw that Dean wasn't paying attention.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear," Dean said as he looked at a picture

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure," Sam claimed

"Are there any wolves?" I asked

"Gray wolves," we all turned to see a Ranger walk up to us "You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam lied

Dean didn't help our case when he raised his fist "Recycle, man,"

"Bull," The Ranger said

I couldn't help but stare at the man and quickly looked to Dean

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" Dean looked at the Ranger's name tag "Wilkinson,"

"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?"

I shook my head

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine,"

"We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said

"That is putting it mildly,"

"You know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date,"

Dean laughed as we exited the station

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked

"Sam. You really shouldn't ask questions to questions you already know the answer to," I told him

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we walk into it?" Dean claimed

"Since when have you ever cared about the research first?" I asked him

"Since when has Sam been all shoot first ask questions later?" Dean contradicted

"Since now," Sam answered as he got into the Impala

"Really?"

I only shrugged in response.

"Selina…" Dean warned as he noticed me go towards the door of the Impala.

I huffed as I sat back down "When I become of age to have my fake ID cover, the day can't come any quicker,"

"We'll be quick," Dean told me.

I huffed as I leaned back into the seat, it gave me time to think about what was happening. _During the fire I smelled the thing, but when I went after it… it wasn't there. The only thing in its place was the smell of sulfur. Along with that, there was the activity itself. This attack wasn't a coincidence, but why Sam? _I shook my head out of my thoughts as the boys entered Impala "Did you get her number?"

"Shut up,"

I smirked as we drove and groaned when I saw we were headed for a local bar.

"You want to stay in the car again?"

"No," I grumbled. I never did like bars, it always smelled.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found," Sam reported as I looked at the page Sam had turned to in John's journal.

"Any before that?" I asked

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack," Sam got out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video on the laptop. Check this out,"

I caught sight of a shadow cross the screen "Do it again,"

Sam played it again and I motioned that I wanted to see the laptop and he handed it over as I did my video magic. I played a slowed-down version of the video so Dean could see it "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move,"

Dean looked over at Sam "Told you something weird was going on,"

"Yeah," Sam agreed as the video looped "I got one more thing." He put a newspaper article onto the table "In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive,"

"Is there a name?"

* * *

I scrunched my nose when I saw that Mr. Shaw had a cigarette in his mouth. I made a move to stay outside but Dean dragged me inside.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" Mr. Shaw explained

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked

I gagged as the man took a puff of his cigarette

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean suggested

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make," Mr. Shaw said "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did,"

"Mr. Shaw. My brothers are just trying to help." I said "And trust me when I say this… I'll believe you. So what did you see?"

Mr. Shaw paused "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I ever heard,"

"It came at night?"

Mr. Shaw nodded

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," Mr. Shaw recalled

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since," Mr. Shaw pulled down his collar "Did leave me this, though." And I looked in shock at the three long scars… claw marks "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon,"

* * *

Selina had fallen asleep once the boys entered the Motel.

Sam shook his head as it seemed that's all the girl did, that and eating.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls," Dean claimed

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam suggested

"Corporeal? Excuse me, Professor," Dean joked

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker," Dean seemed to hesitate and looked over at Selina "maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it,"

Sam looked over at Dean as he loaded a duffle bag with guns "We can't let that Haley girl go out there or Selina,"

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster? And Selina can take care of herself,"

"Dean, she's only 16! She should be worried about other things than how to load a shotgun with salt to protect herself from spirits," Sam argued "We're training her to become one of us,"

"She was already bred into this lifestyle. As for Haley… her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend,"

"Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean glared at him "I'm talking about Haley," Dean just threw the duffel at Sam and walked back into the motel.

Sam walked in and saw Dean took one bed and Selina was on the other, he was about to just sleep on the couch when Selina got up and moved next to Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and moved his arm as Selina moved next to him.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the bond the two shared. 

* * *

We pulled up in the Impala as we saw Haley, Roy and another member get ready to leave

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley questioned

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked

"This is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue,"

"You're rangers?"

"That's right. Hope you don't mind we brought our sister, she loves the outdoors," Dean said

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked

"Oh, he doesn't do shorts," I told her as I followed Sam into the forest.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean said

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy replied

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear,"

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

I realized what he was trying to do he was fighting for the Alpha position of the pack. Seemed to work as Roy made a move and I edged forward in case things got ugly, Dean gave me a look and I backed off

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy poked a stick into a bear trap "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger,"

Dean looked back at us and I rolled my eyes at his smugness "It's a bear trap,"

Haley walked towards Dean "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers," she stopped Dean "So who the hell are you?"

Sam and I looked at Dean, but he only indicated for us to keep walking.

Roy carried on to lead us until he stopped "This is it. Blackwater Ridge,"

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked

Roy pulled out his GPS "35 and -111,"

I began to feel anxious and went to get beside Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean questioned

"Listen," was all I said. I wanted to run off and hide but at the same time fight.

"Yeah. Not even crickets,"

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," I told him

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me,"

I had the urge to kick his sorry butt but Dean held me back.

"Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go," Dean ordered

I smelled the campsite as we neared it

"Haley! Over here!" Roy called out we looked at what used to be the campsite as it was all torn and blood was splattered everywhere. "Looks like a grizzly.

"Doesn't smell like it," I told Dean as I looked around

"Tommy!" Haley cried out.

Sam tried to shush her

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there," Sam reasoned

I walked toward a direction and Dean followed behind me "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. Even the scent," I looked up at Dean

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or a black dog,"

"Help! Help!"

I growled when I heard the voice

"Help! Somebody!"

"Don't follow it!" I yelled at them but they didn't listen.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Roy asked

"Everybody back to camp," I ordered but when we got back all our packs were gone. "It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help,"

Sam pulled me and Dean to the side "Let me see Dad's journal. Alright, check that out,"

I looked at the page and it began to make sense

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean argued

"It does explain the claws and mimicking voices and why I feel anxious," I told Dean.

"Great. Well then this is useless," Dean took out his pistol.

Sam got up and went to the campsite "Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated,"

"What?" Haley asked

Roy being Alpha didn't take heed in the warning "Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it,"

"Can you handle a wolf attacking you in your sleep," I growled quietly

"Selina," Dean warned but it was quiet enough that no one heard my comment.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy argued

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you," Sam said

Roy stepped into Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight,"

I stepped in between the two men "You may have hunted in these woods longer. But while you got to sleep in an actual bed I had to learn to survive in the outdoors without the certainty of a meal the next day and a soft bed. So stop trying to think you're better than everybody all because you can shoot a petty gun,"

Roy laughed and I was about to beat him.

Sam dragged me behind him as I clenched my fists.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy laughed

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Sam began to argue

I pushed Sam before he could say another word.

Dean looked over at me but I waved him off as I tried to calm myself down "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves,"

"How?" Haley asked

"One more time, that's-" Haley asked as she watched Dean draw Anasazi symbols in the dirt as she worked the fire.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them," Dean explained

I heard Roy laugh

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean headed over to Sam and I knew there was going to be a rustle but at the same time didn't want to get caught in the middle so I stayed by the fire.

I perked up when I heard the Wendigo.

"Help!"

I immediately stood up "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put,"

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy questioned

"Help! Help me!" It was hard to tell who's growl it was, mine or the Wendigo's

"Okay, that's no grizzly," Roy realized

"It's here," I shouted as I heard it rush by.

Roy aimed his gun and fired "I hit it!" And Roy ran off.

I looked over at Dean "Selina!" but I already began to shift as I ran after Roy.

* * *

"Selina!" Dean shouted as the girl ran into the woods, he knew what she was about to do and didn't want her getting harmed. "Don't move," he told Haley and Ben as he and

Sam ran off. It wasn't until he heard the whimper of a wolf that Dean quickened his pace.

Sam and Dean reached a clearing, Sam immediately aimed his gun

"Sam!"

"It harmed Roy," Sam argued

"Do you see Roy anywhere. She tried to protect him," Dean yelled

"She?" Sam looked at his brother and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Sam… that's Selina,"

"What?" Sam looked at the wolf and saw it transform into Selina. "She's a werewolf?!"


	6. Wendigo 2

**Wendigo Pt. 2**

When I woke up the next morning I knew Sam knew. Sam was distant from me, I mean who can blame him… I'm a werewolf.

I'm the type of thing these boys hunted.

"Go talk to him," Dean told me.

I looked at Dean and looked back at Sam and made my move. "Hey,"

Sam only looked up at me and back into the woods

"I know this is hard to imagine,"

"You're a werewolf and my brother's keeping you as a pet," Sam seethed.

"I'm not a dog! But I'm also not dangerous,"

"You're a werewolf!"

"I don't kill people! The case your father and brother were on it wasn't because of me."

"So, how long have you..."

"As long as I can remember. It was as if I just woke up, I have no memory on my past,"

"So what you told Roy…"

"When I found out what I was I put myself away from humanity… I didn't want to hurt anyone. Dean brought me back to the real world, and I'm internally grateful," I told him.

Dean came over to us with a Molotov cocktail in hand "Come on crew. Camp's on the move,"

I mocked a salute "Yes sir,"

The trees were covered with claws, but I felt uneasy and my feeling was confirmed when I heard the growl of the Wendigo. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled

Ben fell and Sam and I stopped to make sure he was okay

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha," Sam told Ben. We all heard Haley's scream

"Haley?" Ben called out. We ran towards the scream but all there was, was Dean's Molotov cocktail.

"Dean!"Sam and I yelled

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off," Sam explained

"Wouldn't be the only one," I grumbled

"Selina, we'll find him,"

"I should have protected them,"

"Last time you went against the Wendigo, you were knocked out. Dean would kill me if something worse happened,"

"They went this way," Ben said causing us to look up at Ben as he held up a peanut M&M.

Sam laughed "It's better than breadcrumbs," We followed the trail until we came to a mine entrance, the boys stopped but I walked in as if it were nothing.

I went into wolf form to better see in the dark as Sam and Ben followed behind me, I caught Dean's scent and ran for him. I let out a bark and Sam came in

"Dean!" Sam called out

"Haley, wake up!" Ben pleaded

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean opened his eyes "Hey, you okay?"

Dean winced "Yeah,"

Sam cut them down and I immediately jumped onto Dean.

"Hey, Selina,"

"Tommy…" Haley said. We all looked as Haley touched Tommy and he jerked "Cut him down!"

I went around the room and found our supplies, I barked and Dean knelt next to me.

"Good job,"

I know I said I'm not a dog, but it still felt good to be recognized for doing something.

"Flare guns. Those'll work," Sam noted

We were walking out of the tunnel and I growled when I smelled him

"Selina?" Dean questioned and then we all heard the growl "Looks like someone's home for supper,"

"We'll never outrun it," Sam noted

Dean looked at the group and down at me in wolf form "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

Sam looked down at me "Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam." He looked at the others "He's gonna get you out here,"

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked

Dean winked and walked the opposite way "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good,"

"Selina. Come one! Hurry!" Sam ordered as we hurried down the tunnel but we heard the growling. Sam pointed his flare gun "Get him outta here,"

"Sam no," Haley cried

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry," we ran to the end of the tunnel but the Wendigo was right behind us.

I guarded them, ready to pounce if need be.

"Hey!" Dean called out. The Wendigo turned and Dean shot it in the stomach "Not bad, huh?"

Wendigo Epilogue

We watched as the ambulance loaded Tom up. I stayed with Dean as he was patched up

"So I don't know how to thank you," Haley said to Dean.

I smirked as Dean smirked

"Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted.

I burst out laughing.

A paramedic came up to Haley "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." Haley turned to Ben "Let's go," she turned to the three of us "I hope you find your father. Thanks, Sam,"

We were sitting around the Impala

"Man, I hate camping," Dean muttered

"Me too," Sam said

"I don't. I mean this wasn't the best trip," I yammered and shut up as I kept gabbing.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean said

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving," Sam said.

Dean tossed the keys and I tried to catch them but Sam being taller caught them.

"Maybe next time, Lassie," Dean stated

"Oh haha. As if I haven't heard that one before," I sarcastically laughed as I got into the back of the Impala.


	7. Dead in the Water

**Dead in the Water**

"Can I get you anything else?" The Waitress asked.

I looked up to see the waitress, Wendy, come to our table for the dozenth time we were here.

Dean, being Dean just grinned as he chewed on the pen.

"Just the check, please," Sam said as he came over and sat down.

"Okay," Wendy said as she walked off.

I snickered as Dean dropped his head and looked at Sam

"You, know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean sighed.

I looked over to see that Wendy was wearing short shorts and rolled my eyes

"That's fun," Dean handed me and Sam the newspaper he's been circling the entire time. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago,"

"A funeral?" Sam asked

I rolled my eyes "It's what people do for closure,"

"Closure?"

I hitched my breath as I realized where this was going

"What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them,"

"Should I just head for the Impala?" I asked but Dean pulled me back down onto the booth.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean questioned

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam argued

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything,"

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean left the table and I groaned.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

I held up my hand for him to stop. "Sam. I'm the one that's been with Dean every single day for the past year," I checked my phone "and a half, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find John, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" I got up

"You know that means werewolves,"

I pinned him against the wall "In case you don't remember the Wendigo case. I will fight to protect you, boys. But right now, I'm leaning towards just saving Dean if given the choice. If you feel that I'm not loyal. Trust me, I've fought my own 'kind' before," I stormed out of the diner and went into the Impala.

"What's up moonshine," Dean teased.

I just slammed the door shut behind me.

Dean glared at Sam "What did you say?"

Sam didn't answer "How far?"

Dean looked at me but I just put on my headphones and drowned out the world as I let the tears fall.

* * *

Knowing that Sam knew about my wolf identity I was able to go with the boys when they interviewed Will Carlton.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that's right," Will replied

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service,"

Will led us out to the docks and I began to smell around to see if there was anything nearby. "That's where she got dragged down,"

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

I laid down next to his feet to let him know that I found nothing.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was safe out there as in her own bathtub," Will explained

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked

"No, that's what I'm telling you,"

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there,"

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do,"

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam questioned

Will Carlton seemed to hesitate "Look if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot,"

"We understand," Sam looked down at me "Come on Luna,"

I yawned as I rolled over onto my back

"Luna," Dean whistled and I walked over to him, making sure my tail hit Sam as I walked passed him.

* * *

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Sheriff Devins asked the boys, as I was yet again in wolf form in order to be with them.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam asked

"Like what?" we walked into his office and I laid down as Sheriff Devins scratched between my ears, I know I said I'm not a dog. But I can see why dog's love it.

Dean smirked over at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness Monster," Sheriff Devins said

I perked up as Dean laughed

"Right," Dean laughed

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still- We dragged the entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there," Sheriff Devins explained

"That's weird, though, that's the third missing body this year,"

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about,"

"I know,"

"Anyway…" Sheriff Devins sighed "All this… it won't be a problem much longer,"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as I let out a low growl

"Well, the dam, of course,"

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak,"

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that,"

"Exactly,"

I lifted my head when a young woman entered the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later," The woman claimed

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter," Sheriff Devins introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," Dean shook her hand and I let out a sigh.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," The woman said

"Hi,"

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," Sheriff Devins explained

"Oh,"

I got up and walked over when a little boy came in and I sniffed him, I could sense something from him but I didn't know what.

"Who's this?" Andrea asked

"Luna. Had her since she was a pup, saved my life more times then I could count," Dean said as he pet me and looked at the little boy.

"Is she…"

"Oh, Luna loves kids. What about your kid?"

Lucas walked away and I couldn't help but let out a whine.

"His name is Lucas," Andrea introduced

"Is he okay?" Sam asked

I had the urge to bite Sam's hand for asking such a question. But Dean kept a grip on my fur.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know," Sheriff Devins said as we left the office

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south," Andrea replied

"Two- would you mind showing us?"

Andrea laughed "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble,"

"I'm heading that way anyway," Andrea looked to Sheriff Devins "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three," she kneeled down to Lucas' eye level "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?"

I nuzzled Lucas as we left and followed the boys out

"Thanks again," Sam said.

I walked next to Dean and Andrea

"So, cute kid," Dean said

"Thanks," Andrea said

"Kids are the best, huh?"

Andrea didn't talk until we were in front of Lakefront Motel "There it is. Like I said, two blocks,"

"Thanks," Sam told her as he walked ahead of us.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"

I changed back into my human form "Want some aloe for that burn," I told him

"Shut up," Dean muttered

"Kids are the best? You don't even like kids," Sam argued

"I love kids," Dean looked at me

"I'm a teenager. Not a kid,"

"Name three children that you even know," Sam said as we walked into the Motel and Dean carried on thinking.

"I'm thinking!" Dean exclaimed.

* * *

I was looking over Sam's shoulder as he researched on his laptop.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam explained

"Any before that?" I asked

"Uh, yeah,"

I looked at the browsers Sam had opened

"Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace,"

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" I questioned

"This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me," Sam mentioned as Dean came over to also look over Sam's shoulder.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it,"

Dean pointed to the article "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May,"

It clicked "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued," I looked at Dean "Looks like we have an eyewitness after all,"

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean said

* * *

"Can we join you?" Dean asked

Andrea looked up to see Sam and Dean standing while I was in wolf form. "I'm here with my son,"

I quickly padded over to Lucas Dean following close behind.

"How's it going?" Dean picked up one of the toy soldiers "Oh, I used to love these things. So crayons are more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists,"

I looked at the pictures he had on the bench. One was a big dark swirl and the second one was a red bicycle.

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while,"

I laid my head on Lucas lap as he carried on to draw.

"I'm not so bad myself,"

I let out a snort as Dean looked down at me

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something really bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something,"

I perked up and looked over at Dean

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh… or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture of what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you," Dean handed Lucas a picture "This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's my little sister Selina, and that's me," he paused "Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas,"

I looked down at the picture and then over at Dean as he walked over to Sam and Andrea.

Lucas walked over to Dean carrying a picture and I followed him.

"Hey sweetie," Andrea said as Lucas walked up to the group.

Lucas handed Dean a picture of the Carlton house

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas," Dean said as he took the drawing. Once we were away from people I quickly changed back to human form and jumped onto Dean and laughed "I take it this is for the picture,"

"Yes," I told him "Now forward," I squealed as he ran us back to the Impala.


	8. Dead in the Water 2

**Dead in the Water Pt. 2**

I was laying on the motel bed when Sam came back into the room

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam claimed

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead,"

"He drowned?" I questioned

"Yep. In the sink,"

I quickly sat up at that point.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else," Dean said

"Yeah, but what?" I asked

"I don't know. Waterwraith, maybe? Some kind of demon?" Sam listed

"Demons out. I couldn't smell any sulfur," I said

"So, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source," Dean deduced.

"The lake," Sam realized

"Yeah,"

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," I stated.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Sam said

"So I'm not taking a shower while we're here," I joked

"This is gonna happen again soon,"

"And we know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Dean said

"Yeah, it took both his kids,"

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson,"

I looked to Dean "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit,"

* * *

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock when we came to him

"Mr. Carlton? We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," Dean said

"We're from the the Department-" Sam began

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Bill complained

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family,"

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please,"

I looked into the water and growled.

"Luna!" Dean called out.

I looked once more at the water and walked to the Impala.

* * *

Dean and I walked into Lucas' Bedroom and like at the park he was coloring with toy soldiers surrounding him. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?"

I curled up next to Lucas as I watched him draw.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again," Dean held out the house drawing "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no to me,"

Lucas carried on drawing

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom- I know she wanted me to brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too,"

Lucas stopped drawing and looked at Dean and handed him a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas,"

I nuzzled Lucas once more as Dean and I walked out the door once more.

* * *

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean explained as Sam looked at the picture of the church.

"There are cases- going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam mentioned

"The Force is strong with this one," I joked but they both gave me the stern look so I quit, I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I felt something from the boy, an aura of sorts.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please,"

"Alright, we got another house to find," Dean said

"The only problem is there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone,"

I pointed to the picture "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here," I saw Sam's look and knew something personal was about to come up

"You know, um… What you said about Mom… you never told me that before," Sam said

Dean shrugged it off "It's no big deal," he looked between Sam and me

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" I rolled my eyes as he tousled my hair.

* * *

I decided to go human on this one seeing as the boys weren't pushing fake IDs in people's faces.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle," Dean said

The woman looked at us through the screen "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now," she led us inside and I looked at a picture of Peter "The police never- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared,"

I nudged Dean as I noticed the toy soldiers.

"Losing him- you know, it'… it's worse than dying,"

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" I asked her

She looked down at me with a mournful smile "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," From the edge of my eye I saw Dean pick up a picture, thanks to my hearing I was able to understand what he mumbled.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy," Dean mumbled. While the woman was preoccupied I took a piece of Peter's clothing.

* * *

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," I said

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam said

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" I voiced "Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible," I heard the motor of the boat even before the boys, that I booked it for the docks even before the boys were out of the Impala. They quickly followed me as I watched from the edge of the dock. I would have jumped in but I could feel the anger resonate from the water and it made me skittish. We were too late either way as the water flipped Mr. Carlton's boat over and he vanished.

* * *

"Sam, Dean," Andrea greeted us as we walked through the doors, she knelt down to pet me. "I didn't expect to see you here,"

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked Andrea

Andrea got up and handed her father the plastic bag with a container. "I brought you dinner,"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have time,"

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

Lucas came up to me and I yelped when he grabbed my necklace.

Dean looked down "Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas,"

I turned to the little boy but all I could sense was fear and danger. I nuzzled him to try to calm him down

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Andrea tried to reassure her son.

I watched as Lucas and his mother walked away, I looked up over at Dean and he nodded. So I quickly followed the family.

* * *

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill- who is a very good swimmer, by the way- into the drink, and you never see him again?" The Sheriff asked

Dean smirked "Yeah, that about sums it up,"

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service,"

Dean's face dropped

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two,"

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again,"

"Door number two sounds good," Sam voiced

"That's the one I'd pick,"

Sam and Dean headed into the Impala to get out of town "So are we picking up Selina?"

"Oh, so now you care about her?" Dean argued

"Dean…"

"Sam, she's my sister. Which makes her your sister to. I understand you don't trust her because she's a werewolf. But she saved my life,"

"From what Dean?!"

"Werewolves. There was a pack of them, she had the choice to join them… but instead, she chose us… the Winchesters. After that, I've put my trust in her because I know she'll never back out on us… on family," Dean praised.

"So are we picking her up?"

"No. Selina can track us even when we're a couple of states over,"

"But then how come she can't find dad?"

Dean shook his head "I don't know,"

* * *

I was laying down next to Lucas when he quickly got up and began pounding on the door. Realizing there was trouble I went back into human form. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs "Lucas. Lucas look at me. I need you to go let Sam and Dean in, they can help." Once the little boy ran down the stairs I pushed the door open. "Oh, Fudge." I tried to lift her out of the water, but whatever was holding her didn't want to let her go. The boys were by the door "A little help,"

Sam ran over to help me and we were able to help to get her out as she began coughing up water. As the boys talked to Andrea to figure out what tried to grab her I sat with Lucas by the window, when he tugged on my pocket "Lucas?"

I pulled out the cloth and my sense of smell went into overdrive. I ran outside and followed the trail, I went back to wolf mode in order to fully find it.

"Selina!" Dean called out but I was way too far ahead to stop now.

I heard the group follow me and barked when I found where the scent was coming from. "Good job, Selina," Sam said as he scratched my head.

I licked his face to let him know that I forgave him for our little feud. The boys came back with shovels and we began to dig until we came across a red bicycle

"Peter's bike," Dean realized

"How did you know that was there?" Jake held a gun and had it pointed at my brothers so I growled

"Put the gun down, Jake,"

"How did you know that was there?"

"Dad!" Andrea called out but I didn't pay attention as I picked up a voice.

"Come play with me," Peter said

I turned and saw Lucas going towards the Lake and quickly ran after him. "Lucas Don't!" I shouted but a hand grabbed him and dragged him under. "Oh for crying out…" I dove in but couldn't see anything. I felt someone grab my waist and I struggled to get out of there grip fearing it was Peter.

"Selina! Selina calm down. It's me…" Sam put me on the dock "Stay here,"

"I'm not a dog," I huffed.

Sam gave me a pointed look so I sat down on the dock. It seemed like hours passed each time the boys went under to find Lucas. Finally, I saw Sam surface and jumped in the water and grabbed his collar and pulled him up. "Selina… Selina…"

I was back in human form and hugging Sam tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again," I scolded him

"I'm your brother Selina. And trust me, Dean, and I aren't going anywhere,"

I looked up at Sam and quickly hugged him but forgot we were by the edge of the dock that we fell back in. I laughed as Sam splashed me before he got out, looking up I saw Andrea and Lucas together.

"Need help?" Dean held out his hand but instead, we just pulled him in as well as I quickly got out. "Selina!"

I broke out in a run but he caught up "Dean! No," I laughed as he carried me back to the Impala.


	9. Dead in the Water 3

**Dead in the Water Pt. 3**

Andrea walked up to us and I smiled as Lucas was carrying sandwiches "Sam, Dean… Luna?"

I shrugged "Selina… but same concept," I smiled

"Hey," Dean greeted

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," Andrea said

"Aww. How sweet he made you two one as well, while I get a whole platter," I joked I felt Sam put me in a headlock and tousle my hair.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked

"Of course," Andrea replied

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean said.

I smiled as the two headed for the Impala. I leaned in towards Sam "That's one,"

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea replied

I let off a sheepish grin "Andrea, I'm sorry,"

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that,"

I walked over to the Impala as Dean was teaching Lucas an important rule.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas cheered

"That's right. Up high," Dean said.

I smiled as Lucas high-fived him.

"You take care of your mom, okay?"

"Alright," Lucas said

I motioned for him to come over and gave him a hug "Now if you don't like Zeppelin I recommend…"

"Don't you dare be converting that boy," Dean warned

I stood up "It's not my fault that Broadway and A Cappella are far better genres," I quickly got into the Impala before any damage could be done. Once they were both in I looked over at them "You know I wasn't kidding though… about the sandwiches," I told them.


	10. Phantom Traveler

**Phantom Traveler**

I woke up as Dean moved around "Dean?" he motioned for me to stay quiet as he reached for his weapon. We both turned and saw Sam carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam greeted

"What time is it?" Dean asked

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," as soon as he said that I plopped back on the bed.

"In the morning?"

"Yep,"

"Where does the day go?" I mumbled through the pillow.

Dean pushed me off the bed

"Jokes on you I still have the pillow," I told him as I laid down again.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean questioned

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours," Sam replied.

I didn't answer

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial," Dean argued

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," Sam claimed

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam told his brother.

"Yeah, it is,"

"Look, I appreciate your concern…"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp,"

I looked at Sam worried "Are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam handed me a pastry and Dean a coffee "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot you know? This job, it gets to you,"

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean told him

"So, what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?"

Dean shook his head while I shifted my gaze to the ground.

I did have nightmares, nightmares that one day I won't be able to control my wolf side and attack my family. I looked up as Dean's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean asked on the phone

Sam tapped me in the back so I looked up at him "Who is it?"

"Jerry Panowski," I told him

"What is it?" Dean questioned and by his look, I knew it wasn't something good.

"So…" I said hoping for more information once he hung up the phone.

Dean only shrugged and began packing up. As me and Sam just glanced at each other.

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Selina, and your dad really helped me out," Jerry explained to Sam as we walked through the interior of a hangar.

"Yeah, she told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam said

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie," a worker stated as he walked by.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry looked back at Sam "Damn right it was poltergeist, practically tore our house apart." He turned to me and Dean "Tell you something, if it wasn't for you two and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." And back at Sam "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm- taking some time off,"

"Well, he was really proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time,"

"He did?" Sam seemed startled by the consolation.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean stated

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot,"

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry led us into his office "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours," He played the recording

"_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485- immediate instruction help! United Britains 2485, I copy your message- Maybe experiencing some mechanical failure…"_ the rest was shrouded by a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," Jerry said

"You don't think it was?" Dean asked

Jerry shook his head "No, I don't,"

Sam sighed "Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors,"

"Alright,"

"And, uh, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage…" Jerry sighed "The NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance,"

Dean gave us his signature smirk and I knew it meant trouble "No problem,"

* * *

"You've been in there forever," I told Dean as he came out of the Copy Jack.

"You can't rush perfection," Dean stated as he held up the two IDs

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked as he looked at his "That's pretty illegal, even for us,"

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't' seen it a thousand times,"

I looked at the bag and groaned "Why am I getting a bad feeling about what's in that bag,"

Dean smirked as he held up a police dog vest.

"Not happening,"

"Selina… be a team player," Dean told me

"I'm a wolf, not someone's personal dress up chihuahua," I protested.

"Selina," Sam said.

I looked at Sam as he did the puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes as I took the vest "The things I do for you boys," I got into the back seat of the Impala.

"Alright, so, what do you got?" Dean asked

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said

"Yeah?"

"Listen,"

Sam played the tape

"No survivors!" A voice said

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean said

I shrugged "Got me,"

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Sam asked

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," I informed, "Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean said

"Right. Maybe we got a similar deal,"

"Alright, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey,"

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," Sam replied

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother,"

* * *

I huffed as I walked with the boys in my dog vest, Dean smirking at me as Max explained the story

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max said

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean said

Sam cut in "Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?"

"Like what?" Max asked

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices,"

"No, nothing,"

"Mr. Joffey…"

"Jaffey," he corrected

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash,"

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore,"

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what,"

"No. No, I was… delusional. Seeing things,"

"He was seeing things," Dean echoed to me and Sam

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please," Sam said

"There was… this-man. And, uh, he had these…. Eyes-these, uh… black eyes." Max explained.

I whimpered at his description of the black eyes, that's exactly how my dreams were.

Dean looked down at me worried "What?"

Max took it as his need to carry on "He opened the emergency exit. But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door,"

"Yeah,"

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me,"

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam got out of the Impala, Dean looked back at me.

"Selina… you coming," Dean asked

"No, I've got a headache," I lied, but it wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright. We'll be quick… just don't puke in my baby,"

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight," I closed my eyes as he left, but couldn't go to sleep.


End file.
